A New Beginning and Old Wounds
by randomwriter24
Summary: When Ahsoka left the Jedi Order she knew it was time to follow her heart. With advice from Padme, she decides to go to Onderon and be with Lux. Her new life seems perfect until someone from her Jedi past comes for her. Read and Review! I suck at summaries but the story is good! (Luxsoka). Rated T might change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a week since she left the Jedi Order and she has never felt so alone. The streets of coruscant never felt this lonely. She was always here with someone, happy and smiling, but now all it gives is painful memories. Everyone she thought cared for her, in the way a Jedi can care for someone, betrayed her. They really believed that she could do something so horrible. The Jedi Order was her life ever since Master Plo Koon brought her.

She had nowhere to go and no money to help herself. She needed someone to talk to and she knew she couldn't go to her former master. He was already heartbroken from her leaving. She could sense it as she defended down the stairs. Him and Master Obi Wan we're the only ones to believe her. She expected everyone, especially Plo Moon to believe her, but no. They gave her to the Senate and did nothing to help her. They stripped her of her rank and watched as she was out through a trial for crimes she would never commit..

 _Padme_. _She can help me._

Padme has been one of Ahsoka's greatest friends. Even though the Jedi Order forbid attachment she felt like Padme was her family. Her sister. She was always there for Ahsoka and she tried to be there for Padme, when she wasn't with her former master.

Padme's apartment was in the upper levels of Coruscant close to the Jedi temple. She hoped that she wouldn't run into anyone. She couldn't face anyone after what happened. When Ahsoka got to Padme's apartment, she felt a familiar force signature. It wasn't Anakin, but someone else close to door opened and she was surprised to see him standing there.

"Little 'Soka," Master Plo Look stood at the door, Padme behind him with a small smile on her face.

"I, uh." Ahsoka didn't know what to say. She wanted to be angry with him, let all the anger she felt towards the council out on him, but she couldn't. She could sense how hurt he was. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around the Jedi master. Plo hugged her back, both of them embracing each other.

"I'm sorry little 'Soka," he said his voice low. Although Ahsoka couldn't see it due to his mask, she could tell that he was crying. "I should have believed you and tried to fight for you to stay in the order, but I didn't. I let you down Little 'Soka."

"It's okay Master. I wanted to be angry with you, but I just can't. I forgive you."

"Thank you Ahsoka. And I must ask for you to stay in contact with me when you finally decide what you wish. Even if it is through Senator Amidala."

"Yes Master. I promise."

"I will leave you two. And Ahsoka if you ever choose to come back to the order I would be more than happy to let you back, regardless of what everyone else says." Ahsoka knew she would most likely never come back to the Jedi order, but it was nice to know she had people who would allow her back into the order if she chose.

"Thank you master."

"Thank you again senator," Plo told Padme.

"You are very welcome master Jedi." Padme said as master Plo Koon left the room. "Hello Ahsoka" she embraced the young girl in a hug. "It's been very lonely since you left."

"I think I know what you mean," she told her. "I'd you don't mind me asking what was Master Plo here?"

"He had a feeling you would be coming by here today," she told Ahsoka. "He told me how he felt after you left the Jedi. He said that he was the one who found you?"

Ahsoka smiled. She remembered the day Master Plo came to Shili. It was after and attack and the village was destroyed. Ahsoka was under a piece of scrap metal. When she heard people she was quiet. If it was the people that attacked, she didn't want them to be found alive. She heard someone coming closer and quivered in fear. "Hello young one, I am master Plo Koon. I'm not going to hurt you little one."

"Since then I've been at the Jedi temple."

"But how did you end up in the village?"

"My father took me there and abandoned me. He didn't like that I had strange powers as he called them. He took me without my mother or older sister knowing. They probably think I am dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry Ahsoka. I didn't know that."

"It's okay. As a Jedi on wasn't supposed to speak of my past, but I'm not a Jedi anymore. So I guess it doesn't matter."

Padme placed her arm around Ahsoka and grabbed her hand. "Ahsoka, this is the chance for you to go and be happy."

"But I," she paused and smiled she knew what Padme meant. "Lux." She mumbled.

Padme smiled. She knew the two had feelings for each other since the first time they met on Raxus. And she was the only person to tell what happened on Carlac and how she felt seeing Lux on Onderon with Steela. "You're not a Jedi anymore so there is nothing stopping you."

"How do I even know he'll be happy to see me? Or if he still has feelings for me?"

"Trust me." Padme had already contacted Lux, but he didn't tell him what happened. Lux couldn't stop talking about how much he missed her. "I want you to take these. And get on the next ship to Onderon." Padme gave Ahsoka one hundred credits to get to Lux. "I still want you to stay in contact with me no matter what."

"Thank you so much Padme."

"You're welcome Ahsoka," she said giving her a tight hug. "And I know it'll be hard, but please talk to Anakin soon. He misses you terribly." The day she left Anakin cried all night in her arms and reminisced on all the memories they shared. All she could do was comfort her husband.

"When I am ready I will," she told Padme. "Until next time Padme."

"Goodbye Ahsoka."

Ahsoka left her apartment ready to see Lux. She was terrified but excited at the same time. As a Jedi she could never express her feelings, but she was free to feel. To love. Ahsoka boarded the ship to Onderon, ready to see what her new life had to offer.

 **Hiya peoples of the internet. It's midnight and here I am**. **I've been binge watching Clone wars and I got this idea**. **I never wrote well published any fan fiction on here. Anyways I really hope you like it!**

 **I like how Ahsoka and Plo bond so I decided to add him in this. It's different cause I never see anything like that. And Padme and Ahsoka sharing a sisterly bond instead of mother daughter. Padme is like Ahsoka's human diary. Although Ahsoka doesn't know Padme and Anakin are married. And I'm a big Luxsoka fan! They are absolutely adorable!**

 **Next chapter: Ahsoka arrives on Onderon. How will Lux react?**

 **Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyllo again people's of the internet. I'm back with another chapter! In this chapter Ahsoka see Lux again for the first time in months. What will she say to him? And how will He react?**

 **Chapter 2**

The ship landed on Onderon and Ahsoka could feel heart heart racing. She was terrified. She's fought assassins, With lords, bounty hunters and even the occasional flying beast, but this, she's never done anything like this. She was about to pour her heart out to the man she's loved for a while now and she was scared to see how he would react.

 _Okay you can do this. It's just Lux!_

The last time she was on Onderon, they were fighting. She helped the rebels fight and she never knew Lux would be with the rebel alliance but he was and he was with Steela. Ahsoka wasn't really the jealous type, but when she saw Lux and Stella together, she was hurt. He cared for her and could tell how devastated he was when she died. Ahsoka always felt like Steela's death was her fault.

Lux stayed in the King's square now that he was senator. The king wanted him close to him, not only for his protection but so he could speak with him whenever he needed diplomatic needs. It took a minute for Ahsoka to gather the courage to knock on the door. When she did and older Twi'lek. She had a kind smile on her face as she greeted Ahsoka.

"Is Lux Bonteri here?" Ahsoka asked the woman.

"One moment please. I'll go get the Senator. Please come in."

Ahsoka sat on the sofa in the main hall waiting for Lux, reviewing what she was going to tell him over again in her head. Her palms were clammy and she was shaking slightly. _Why are you acting like this? It's just Lux._

Lux.

She saw the Twi'lek walk back in the room with Lux behind her. Their eyes met and she felt her heart jump.

"Ahsoka!"

"Lux."

Lux quickly walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. His arms around her almost made her forget everything that happened during the last few weeks. Ahsoka didn't even notice the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Soka what's wrong?" He said as they sat on the sofa, Lux still had one arm around her back and had her pulled close to him.

"I left the order," she said.

Lux's eyes grew wide. He knew the order had been her life and she would do anything for the Jedi. "But why?"

"They didn't trust me!" Ahsoka told Lux about all the events that happened. How Barriss betrayed her and framed her for crimes. How the council didn't believe her and expelled her from the order, turning her over to the Senate. Tarkin's harsh treatment during the trial, calling her a murderer and a traitor. How Anakin and Obi Wan we're the only two who believed her. How Windu called it "her great trial".

"I'm so sorry Ahsoka. I knew the Order was your life."

"So did I, but I took some advice from Padme and she told me to follow my heart and that's what I did," Ahsoka said, looking up at Lux.

Lux placed his hand gently on Ahsoka's face, his thumb wiping away the stray tears. All he could think about was how beautiful she was. And his lips met . All the pain, hurt and anger Ahsoka felt was gone in an instant. He was provoking sensations she never felt before. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. The kiss ended and Ahsoka smiled at Lux, her forehead resting against his and her arms still draped around his neck.

"Woah. I believe that was better than the first time we kissed back on Carlac," Lux said.

"Well the first time was a surprise, considering I was mad at you for dragging me to Carlac to possibly die from the hands of Death Watch," Ahsoka announced reminding him of why he had kissed her. Lux smiled rubbing the back of his head. "But that didn't mean I didn't enjoy it." There lips were inches apart again.

"Senator." They both jumped up and looked at the door. "Sorry to interupt but his Majesty would like to see you."

"Uh yes. I'll be right there in a moment."

"You're cute when you get embarrassed," Ahsoka laughed as she stood up from the sofa, but Lux grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "The king can wait for a minute."

~~~~~~~~~~~LUXSOKA~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka and Lux walked into the king's chambers ten minutes later. He was outside on his balcony looking over Onderon. "You called for me your majesty," Lux asked standing at the door, Ahsoka behind him. "And you remember Ahsoka?"

"Ah yes she helped you and the rebels give me my throne back. It is good to see you again dear," King Dundup addressed turning his attention back to Lux. "I see she made you happy," Lux's face turned red as the king was referring to the kiss they shared in the main hall. "It's fine my boy. We have an important matter to discuss, your friend can stay if she would like."

The king told Lux that there were rumors coming from multiple sources about a possible attack on Onderon. He wanted Lux to prepare for anything and everything to protect his people if an attack did occur. Ahsoka told the king that she would help the king and his people in any way she can, even if she was defenseless without her lightsabers. Onderon was her home now and she wouldn't let anyone destroy it.

Lux and Ahsoka went back to his apartment. He had his servers prepare dinner for him and Ahsoka while they sat on the couch, holding each other. Ahsoka has never felt more at peace than she did when she was in Lux's arms.

"Why did we wait so long for this?" she asked already knowing what the answer was.

"Because the Jedi have a dumb code." He told her.

"Speaking about the Jedi, I need to contact Padme. She would probably like to know that I am here with you."

"You told Padme that you were coming here?"

"She gave me the idea. I guess she knew how I felt about you and she's not even a Jedi."

Lux stood up, offering Ahsoka his hand. "Let's go to my office, you can call Padme from there."

Senator Amidala just left a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine. He wanted to discuss the production of more clones, which confused Padme because they wanted to end the war and creating more clones would insist they will still be in battle longer.

Anakin wasn't at her apartment when she got back. He had been staying with her because he was still heartbroken from Ahsoka leaving two weeks ago. He said he didn't want to be alone or near the council unless be had to be. She always saw the bond those two shared. Anakin was always protective when it came to Ahsoka. She was like his little annoying sister.

Padme was startled by the sound of her holopad going off. She answered to find Ahsoka and Lux. "Ahsoka! It's good to hear from you!"

"It's good you see you Padme," Ahsoka gave her a light smile.

Padme smiled when she notice her and Lux we're standing very close together and she could see Lux's are slightly around her waist. "I take it you two are enjoying each others company?"

"Yeah it's all because if you Padme. If you didn't tell me to follow my heart I don't know where I would have went."

"You're welcome Ahsoka. And I have some things that I'm going to be sending you in a few days."

"Thank you Padme. I just called to say hello and let you know everything is well. I'll contact you again in a few days."

"Okay Ahsoka." The connection was cut off an Padme went into her living room. Five minutes later Anakin walks in. Padme walks over to her husband, giving him a hug. He holds her close to him for a moment before they both go to the couch.

"Padme I know Ahsoka was here," he told her. "You know where she is don't you?"

"Yes Ani, but I can't tell you. All I can say is she's happy."

Anakin smiled. "Snips is happy? I bet it's nice after the hell the council put her through." Anakin reached into his robes, pulling out two lightsabers. They were Ahsoka's. "Can you send these to her?" Padme smiled taking the lightsabers. "She should still have them. She may not be a jedi anymore, but she should still have her protection and these are apart of her."

"Okay Ani, I'll send them to her."

"Padme, why doesn't she want to contact me?" Anakin asked, sadness in his voice.

"She's not ready. She told me when she's ready you'll hear from her."

"Okay. Hopefully soon. I miss her so much." Padme held Anakin for the night, trying to make her husband feel better again. Hopefully Ahsoka would contact him soon. He needs her.

On board a mysterious ship a clocked man speaks to is crew about their target. "She's there." he captain pointed to the planet they hovered over.

"Good. Very good. We will attack soon and take the girl. She is the final part of the plan!" The man walked away from his crew and went to contact his boss.

 _ **O.o woah.**_

 _ **Here ya'll go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the bit of fluffy Luxsoka that I put in it! Oh and the bit of Anakin and Padme. Oh and who's on the ship? It's pretty obvious but i decided to leave a bit of mystery!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Lux and Ahsoka go on an actual date and she gets Padme's package.**_

 _ **Until next time fellow peoples of the internet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**And hello again. Are you guys enjoying this story? I promise it's going to get even better!**_

 _ **This chapter is going to have a lot of Luxsoka fluffiness!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Ahsoka was awoken by the sun shining in her room. She stretched and looked up to see Lux smiling at her. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Mmm. Good morning." Ahsoka sat up. Lux lightly kissed Ahsoka on her temple before pulling her off the bed into his arms.

"So I haven't took you on an official date," Lux said holding Ahsoka close to him. "And I think all of Onderon needs to know who my beautiful girlfriend is."

Ahsoka smiled. "So I'm your girlfriend Mr. Bonteri?"

"I uh. Yes."

"Good. Because I have a handsome boyfriend." Ahsoka's lips met his. They were kissing for five minutes before they broke apart. Ahsoka rested her head on his chest. "I'm glad I came here."

"And I am too Soka," Lux agreed with her. "Now I have some things to finish up, but I want you to go into town and shop."

"Lux I can't."

"Yes you can. You were never able to have personal things as a Jedi, so I want you to buy something for yourself. You deserve it. "

"Okay."

"I'll see you when you return."

The last time Ahsoka was on Onderon she didn't get the chance to enjoy what the planet had to offer. She was told that there we nice shops and beautiful sights. And here no one knew who she was. She would be able to go somewhere without someone watching her, judging her.

Ahsoka went into a small little shop called _Tournesol._ It was a beautiful little shop with beautiful clothes. She smiled at the store owner as she continued to look at the clothes, her fingers lightly touching the different fabrics. As a Jedi she wasn't able to have a "style". There wasn't a lot of things she could have and now she doesn't understand why.

"Hello dear," said the store owner. "Do you need any help?"

"Is it that noticeable?" Ahsoka asked.

"Just a little," the woman said, smiling at Ahsoka. "What are you looking for?"

"I well. I have a date tonight. Where I came from we weren't aloud to date or care for anyone."

"Well that's no way to live life. Love is what makes a person," she told her and she was right. "Now I think I have the perfect dress for you. It'll go with your skin tone beautifully!" The woman went to the back and returned a few moments later with a beautiful dress."There you go dear. Your date will lose his breath when he sees you in that dress. Now there's a little shop a few stores down that sales bikinis and I think you should go look at some. Onderon has such lovely beaches."

Ahsoka nodded at the woman. "Thank you so much for you help ma'am."

"Please dear it Isla." Ahsoka smiled as she left Isla's shop.

Ahsoka passed a fruit vendor, who kept swinging oddly shaped fruits at her, asking if she wanted one. And a jewelry vendor with beautiful jewels and beads. Her fingers lightly grazed jade beads with carvings of different animals.

"Pretty girl needs pretty beads," said the Rodian shopkeeper holding the beads to her. "Five credits for pretty girl."

 _Lux did say buy something for myself. "_ I'll take it." She handed the man the credits and he put the necklace in a small bag, handing it to Ahsoka. She thanked the shopkeeper and found the bikini shop Isla told her to go to. The shopkeeper welcomed her as she looked at the different bath in suits. Her eyes landed on a beautiful purple and blue ombre bikini. "I think Lux will like this," she said to herself with a smile. Ahsoka grabbed the bikini and went to the woman. Ahsoka thanked the woman and left the shop.

She was done. Ahsoka made her way back to Lux's. She was ready to go on an actual date. All her life she was told affection is not the Jedi way, but her caring for her master and everyone else made it possible for her to fight. Isla had a point when she said love made a person. She cared for her master and ObiWan. Master Plo. And everyone else, even Windu even if at times he was harsh. Which made it feel like her heart broke when they betrayed her. In a way Ahsoka was glad that she left. If she didn't she wouldn't be here with Lux and happy.

Ahsoka walked into Lux's study and he was still in the middle of a call. She stood at the door, her arms crossed gently. Lux looked at her and smiled, before finishing his call. "Yes generals. Thank you." the transmission ended. "Hello beautiful."

"Hello senator." Ahsoka smiled. "I'm ready for tonight."

"As am I," Lux said. "Take a walk with me Soka." Ahsoka nodded and Lux took her hand. "I know how you meditate. You've been doing it since you came here. I figured you would like a nice, peaceful place where you can relax." Lux opened a big mahogany door, that revealed a beautiful garden. "I asked the king and he said his gardens are the perfect place for you to relax."

"Wow. Lux. Thank you."

"You're welcome Ahsoka. I'm going to let you meditate for a while and I'm going to go and get ready for our date. When you are done, I'll have one of my maids assist you." Lux kissed her lightly before leaving her on the gardens.

Ahsoka walked through the gardens. They were more beautiful, maybe even prettier than the ones on Coruscant. Ahsoka stopped in the middle and sat on the ground, her legs crossed and her arms resting on her knees. Even if she wasn't a Jedi anymore, meditation was always a great way to relax after everything.

 _*Vision*_

 _Battleships bordered Onderon. Separate fleets launched to the planet's surface. "Our target is on Onderon." Said a robotic voice._

 _A droid._

" _Find them. Destroy every building. Question every person. I want them found! They are the final part of my plan."_

 _Plan?_

" _Order 66 will happen and he will join me!"_

Ahsoka snapped out of her vision, her breath heavy and a light bead of sweat on her forehead. _Order 66?_ Ahsoka quickly walked back to Lux's apartment. She had to contact Padme and tell her of her vision. Ahsoka stopped. She couldn't tell Padme about this. Her visions were always tricky. She had to make sure she was right before contacting Padme again or before speaking with the Jedi council.

"Miss?" Said Maelynn. "Are you ready?" Ahsoka nodded and followed maelynn into a separate room. Lux was in his bedroom, getting ready and they both agreed they would surprise each other.

 _Lux is about to get a surprise._

"Senator Bonteri said you will be swimming after dinner. Do you have a bathing suit ma'am?"

"Ahsoka. Please and yes. I bought one today. I can wear it under my dress."

Maelynn helped Ahsoka get ready. She knew more about style and fashion then her. Maelynn said that Ahsoka didn't need much makeup because her completion was already perfect. She put a light pink lipstick on her lips and that was perfect.

"Ahsoka you look very pretty," Maelynn said.

"Thank you now let's see how Lux reacts." She smiled as she made her way out the room.

Lux was standing in the hallway dressed in a fine suit. Black pants, a red button up shirt, and a white jacket. When his eyes met Ahsoka his mouth fell. She was beautiful. The dress Isla chose was a bright sapphire blue. The dress was v-neck and showed a moderate amount of cleavage. There was a slit that stopped mid thigh. The sapphire went with her skintone and eyes perfectly.

"Wow. Ahsoka. You look. Wow." Lux couldn't get the proper words out. "Wow."

Ahsoka laughed. "You looked wow yourself." Ahsoka took his arm as he lead her outside.

Lux chose one of the fanciest restaurants that Onderon had to offer. As they were escorted to their table, Ahsoka had eyes following her which made her nervous. She didn't like when people watched her."Relax, they're admiring your beauty as am I." Lux told her to calm her down a little.

As the night continued people went on about their business. They were finally able to be alone in a crowded room. Lux couldn't take his eyes off Ahsoka. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Lux you've been staring at me since we got here." Ahsoka blushed.

"Because you are beautiful and I'm so lucky to have you."

Ahsoka smiled taking Lux's hands. "I am the luckiest girl in the universe. I love you Lux."

"And I love you Soka," he told her kissing her. "Let's get out of here before these old folks have a heart attack?" Ahsoka giggled as Lux paid for the meal and they left the restaurant. "Now I'm taking you to my favorite spot."

It was a lake almost 3 mile away from the town. There was a cave on the opposite side of the lake. The moonlight and stars reflected off the water making the setting even more romantic. Lux striped out of his suit into his bathing suit. Ahsoka slowly took her dress off, the material grazing against her body before becoming a puddle of fabric under her feet.

The ombre bathing suit she bought was strapless with a white seashell in the center and the bottoms had a small skirt with a tiny she'll pattern on the right side. Ahsoka smiled when she saw Lux. He was standing there, statue still, admiring her physique.

"Lover boy the water is that way," Ahsoka said, pointing to the water. "Are we going to swim or are you just going to stare at me the entire time?"

"Can I do both?" Lux asked before running into the water.

Swimming was peaceful. Her fingers danced on the water as she watched Lux flip and dive deeper under the swam under Ahsoka and grabbed her. Ahsoka jumped, laughing as Lux turned her to face him. Lux kissed Ahsoka passionately under the moonlight. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "This is amazing. Just being here with you Lux." She said, her lips still against his.

"And it's where you belong."

 _ **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Is it bad i just gave myself feels?**_

 _ **Heres chapter 3 for you! I really hope you enjoyed it. I worked hard to make it perfect. And the Luxsoka feels! And Ahsoka's vision!? Yass! What do the separatists have planned?**_

 _ **Next chapter: Ahsoka gets Padme's package. It has her lightsabers and some other important things.**_

 _ **So until next time peoples.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hiya guys. I just got the new Ahsoka novel and it's absolutely amazing! I don't wanna give away any spoilers but you should really pick it up!**_

 _ **On to the next chapter**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Ahsoka sat in disbelief. She thought they were lost forever, but here they were. Her lightsabers. Ahsoka smiled as she grabbed them. She missed the feeling of having them in her hands or strapped to her waist. Ahsoka grabbed the note Padme wrote and smiled. "Anakin found these and wanted you to have them back." She said quietly to herself.

Ahsoka placed the lightsabers back on her side where they belong as she grabbed the folder from the box. She opened it and couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother Allya and her older sister Korie. Padme found them. Tears we're in her eyes as she read. Her mother had left her father after finding out what he had done to Ahsoka. After months of thinking her youngest daughter was dead, she finally heard that she was taken to the Jedi temple. Her mother was proud and knew she was somewhere she could learn how to use her abilities and help people.

Ahsoka got up and went to find Lux. He was in his office doing some paperwork for the king. He smiled when he saw her, but saw that she was crying. Lux jumped up and went to comfort his girlfriend.

"Soka what's wrong?"

"I found my family Lux," she told him handing him the folder.

"Wow. Soka that's amazing."

She nodded wiping the tears from her eyes. "Can we go see them?"

"Yes. Anything for you Ahsoka," Lux said as he fixed the papers on his desk. "I'll tell the king we will be gone for a few days."

Ahsoka went to pack a few things while Lux got a ship ready. She was going home. It's been forever since she saw her mother and sister. Would they remember her?

Shili still looked as she remembered. Coming back was bitter sweet. She would see her family, but she was also abandoned.

Lux took Ahsoka's hand as they made their way to Ahsoka's old home. Lux was a nervous wreck but he was concealing it for Ahsoka. This was the first time in thirteen years that she would she her family. Lux squeezed her hand as they stopped at the door. Ahsoka knocked gently on the door. A woman with a kind face and almost identical face markings as Ahsoka answered the door.

Her blue eyes grew wide as she realized who was at her door. "Ahsoka?" Ahsoka nodded gently. "My sweet girl!" She took the girl in her arms and hugged her.

"Hi mom," Ahsoka said hugging her mother back.

"Korie come out here," Allya shouted lightly to her other daughter.

"What is it mo-" she stopped in her tracks and smiled at her little sister. "Soka?"

"Hey sis," she said smiling as the two girls hugged. Allya looked at her two daughter and hugged them tight. Finally they were back together.

Lux stood behind her and her family. Ahsoka smiled and grabbed Lux's hand. "Mom. Korie. This is Lux."

Allya took smiled at Lux and said, "It is good to meet you Lux. I see you make my daughter very happy."

"Nice to meet the both of you."

Ahsoka and Lux walked inside to be ambushed by two toddlers. Ahsoka smiled at the young children. Korie laughed and picked up the little girl and boy.

"Ahsoka this is your niece Kallise and nephew Rowan."

"I really was gone a long time. Hey sweetie" Ahsoka said as she held her niece. "If you don't mind me asking where's their father?"

Sadness swept across her face. "Rhett died when the twins were one in a hunting accident."

"I'm so sorry Korie," she told her sister, mentally slapping herself.

"It's okay," she gave a small smile. "So Soka will I become an Aunt anytime soon?"

Ahsoka's head tails turned a dark color as Korie and her mother laughed. Lux's eyes grew wide. "I uh. Not anytime soon." Ahsoka told them.

"So I heard you are a Jedi?" Her sister said. "Not anymore actually," Ahsoka told her family. "I left the Order." Her family gave her strange looks as Ahsoka explained the events that lead her departure. "If I didn't leave I wouldn't be able to be with Lux or find you."

"Well I'm sorry for what happened but I am glad you were able to come here," her mother told her. "After I found out what your father did I was furious. I didn't know what happened. I thought I lost you, but then I heard you were safe and a Jedi. I couldn't be happier, even if I did miss you terribly. I knew it was good for you."

"I am glad I was able to be a Jedi, but I'm even happier now," she said looking at Lux.

"Well you want to help your mom in the kitchen?" Allya asked her young daughter. Ahsoka nodded handing Kallise to Lux. Lux held the little girl away from him, where her legs were hanging.

"Lux hold her. You're not going to hurt her, " Ahsoka told him as she helped him hold the girl. "There."

Ahsoka and her mom walked into the kitchen. Allya was glad to see her daughter finally after all these years just like Ahsoka was happy to see her family. "How long are you staying?"

"For a few days. Me and Lux will have to get back to Onderon soon."

"Then we will enjoy these few days."

Allya started to cook dinner, while Ahsoka helped. Korie and Lux were in the living room speaking with each other while Lux entertained the little girl. Surprisingly the little girl liked Lux a lot.

"You know that's a good sign," Korie told him, pointing to her daughter. "She likes you. They say children are very good judges of characters."

Lux smiled tickling Kallise. She giggled. "That's nice to know."

"So Lux, how did you and my sister meet?" Korie asked as she handed Rowan his toy.

"Well when we first met I was still a separatist, living with my mother on Raxus. Ahsoka and Senator Amidala came to speak with my mom. When I saw her I was taken back. She was beautiful and feisty." Lux explained. "And then I was dumb and almost got her killed on Carlac over vengeance for my mother's death. We shared our first kiss there, even if it wasn't as romantic as we would have wanted it." Lux smiled at the memories. "And now we are together officially."

"Tell me do you love my sister?"

Lux nodded. "Very much. I would lay down my life for her."

"I like you senator," Korie said. "You are perfect for my sister."

Lux smiled and looked up seeing Ahsoka there. She came next to Lux sitting down, resting her head on his shoulder. Lux put his arm around her waist. "I don't plan on letting her go."

A few minutes later Allya brought out dinner. It would be the first time Ahsoka and Lux would be eating Shili cuisine. Ahsoka could barely remember her mother's cooking all she remembers was it tasting amazing, but the food the Jedi served washed away the memory. Ahsoka took a bite and memories instantly flooded back.

"Oh I missed this," Ahsoka said with a mouthful.

"This is amazing Ms. Tano," Lux said after he finished the first bite.

"Lux please you can call me Allya and when you feel comfortable you may call me mom," she told him. "You are family now."

As they finished dinner, Ahsoka talked about her life as a Jedi. She told her family about her former master Anakin and Padme. She told them about Master Plo Koon and how he was the one to find her and bring her to the Jedi temple after the attack. About all the missions she went on and how many people she saved.

"When I meet this Plo Koon, remind me to thank him," Ahsoka's mother said as Lux's communicator started to beep. Lux excused himself.

"I even saved him more than once," Ahsoka bragged. "It was always nice helping people who were in need." Lux came back in the room, worry washed over him. Ahsoka knew something was wrong. "Lux what is it?"

"Onderon is under attack!"

 _ **And there you have it folks. Was it good? Ahsoka got to meet her family! Awesome right? Now Onderon is under attack and they are away.**_

 _ **Next chapter: The battle of Onderon.**_

 _ **Until next time peoples. I might update again tomorrow if ya'll are nice to me.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merry Christmas! Hope today was filled with joy and lots of food! Here's my present to all of you! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5

Onderon was in distress. Droids were everywhere, destroying homes and stores. Killing defenseless people. The king knew this was coming and his people were ready to fight. Lux was gone and so was Ahsoka, the king needed to warn them. He needed their help.

"Senator Bonteri! Lux come in," the King said as he called Lux. "Lux yes my boy. We are under attack! I don't know how long my men can defend us. We need Ahsoka. Please hurry." Lux told the king he would be there soon.

The king watched from his balcony as his home was falling. Why would the separatist choose to attack? Onderon has nothing of value.

Lux was pacing back and forth in the ship's hold as they went through hyperspace. His home was under attack and for what reason? Lux felt Ahsoka's hand grab his, her touch comforting.

"Lux," she said softly.

"I'm sorry Soka. Onderon is my home and those separatist are destroying it!"

"I know Lux and when we get there I will do everything in my power to protect it." Ahsoka went back to the bridge as they were about to come out of hyperspace. "Come one Lux. We have to get ready we don't know how it's going to look when we exit hyperspace."

They both strapped in and waited. When they were out of hyperspace, there was only one main enemy ship and other smaller ships deploying to the planet's surface. Ahsoka sensed the pain screaming from the planet. People were horrified. People were dying.

Ahsoka moved their ship carefully through the battle zone and made their way to the planet's surface. Thankfully Anakin taught her how to fly as a padawan. Ahsoka was able to land the ship close to the king's castle. She told Lux to go find the king while she helped defend the people.

Ahsoka got a running start before flipping in the air and landing on top of a battle droid. Another looked at her and fired, bit she jumped and the droid she was on was destroyed. She followed this until one section of droids were destroyed. There were to many for Onderon's defenses and her. Ahsoka retreated to the king's castle. She needed help.

Anakin Skywalker was summoned by the Jedi Council. Ever since Ahsoka's trial, he has has a burning hatred for the council. They betrayed her. He almost laughed at Windu's comment about her greatest trial. He didn't care about her.

"Yes?" Anakin said as he walked into the chambers.

"Trouble there is," Yoda said. Then a hologram appeared in the middle of the room. Anakin was in shock. He never thought he would see her again. He never thought that she would contact the Jedi Council either.

Ahsoka smiled lightly at her former master. "Hello Anakin."

"Snips." Was all he could say.

"Masters the separatists have invaded Onderon for reason in which I do not know. The King's forces are outnumbered and even with my assistance I cannot stop them. We need your help."

 _Onderon that's where she's been_ Anakin thought. _But why?_

"We can send Skywalker, Obi Wan and Plo Koon along with clones," said Windu.

"Thank you. We will be awaiting your arrival," Ahsoka said as the hologram faded.

"Well you heard her let's go," Anakin said waiting for Obi wan and Plo.

"Clouded your emotions are Skywalker. Help young Ahsoka we will. Worry you need not."

 _But you didn't help her when she really needed it._ "Yes masters." Anakin left to get his troops ready.

"Obi Wan watch him you must, since his emotions I do."

Obi Wan knew how his former padawan felt with the council, in fact he was disappointed in them himself. He was a member of the council and yet they didn't listen to him. They jumped to conclusions and betrayed Ahsoka. Her leaving has affected everyone whether they admit it or not.

Obi Wan nodded and left the chambers with Plo Koon. Plo didn't show it but he was ready to see little Soka again. He hoped she would be okay until they arrived.

"Why is she on Onderon?" Anakin asked. "I would've thought she would have went back home."

"Young Soka followed her heart," Plo Koon stated.

"How would you know?" Anakin shot back bitterly. "And what do you mean she followed her heart?"

"I saw little Soka before she left for Onderon. I knew she would go to Senator Amidala before she left, so I was there," He explained. "Although I didn't deserve it she forgave me and said she wasn't mad at us. Senator Amidala told me about a certain senator little Soka had feelings for."

"Wait a minute Ahsoka and a senator?" Anakin said. _Sound familiar._ "She's on Onderon. Bonteri. It's senator Lux Bonteri. Isn't it?" Plo koon nodded. Anakin remembered when they were sent to Onderon to help the rebels. Ahsoka came to him to discuss her feelings. How did he not sense it then?

"Anakin we can worry about this later," started Obi Wan. "Right now Ahsoka is waiting for us."

Ahsoka didn't know how much more Onderon could take before help arrived. She could sense the darkness taking over. She felt a familiar dark presence.

Dooku.

Why would he be here?

"Lux I need you to contact Anakin tell him Dooku is here," Ahsoka told Lux. "They must want the king or you. I'm gonna do what I can to protect you both."

"Be careful Ahsoka. I love you."

"I love you too Lux."

Lux did as Ahsoka asked and contacted Anakin. They were just about to come out of hyperspace as he called. He told them that count Dooku was here and ahsoka believed the target was either the king or himself. Anakin told the Senator to stay as far away from Dooku as he could. He knew Ahsoka wouldn't be able to hold him back forever.

Ahsoka came face to face with Dooku. She was ready to protect the man she loved and her home. "Dooku."

"Child," Dooku said activating his red lightsaber.

"I won't let you harm the senator or the king. If you want them you have to go through me!"

Dooku smiled. "We'll see about that." Ahsoka and Dooku started dueling. Ahsoka dodged each of Dooku's attacks. Each strike more powerful than the last. He was stronger than Ahsoka, but she wasn't going to give up. "Let's see of you can save your precious senator." Dooku used the force and Ahsoka went flying, landing in rubble with a thud.

Dooku had her where he wanted her. He made his way to the King's castle where the young senator was. He could use the boy to get her. The plan was going along smoothly.

Lux's eyes landed on Dooku, but he didn't see Ahsoka. Fear instantly washed over him. "Where is Ahsoka!" Lux demanded.

"She won't be worrying us anymore," stated Dooku. Rage filled Lux's eyes as he attacked the Count, but he was instantly thrown across the room. "Such anger maybe it's time for you to meet your mother again."

Before Dooku had the chance Ahsoka flew over him and stopped his lightsaber from harming Lux. It reminded her of her battle with Grievous. "I don't think so Dooku. Any minute our reinforcements will be here. And you will be defeated."

"Good. Then my plan is working perfectly," Dooku announced. Before Ahsoka had a chance to say anything, she was being force choked by Dooku with one hand while he lifted up a giant piece of debris, lifting it over Lux.

"No. Lux!" Ahsoka struggled against Dooku. As he pulled her closer to him.

"And now the plan is done," he said pulling out a needle, and injecting the yellow fluid into Ahsoka's neck.

"Lux." Was the last thing she said before the world around her went black.

 _ **Done and Done!**_

 _ **Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. How do you think Anakin is going to react when he finds out Ahsoka has been taken? And is Lux okay?**_

 _ **Next chapter: Anakin, Obi Wan and Plo Koon arrive to A nearly destroyed Onderon.**_

 _ **Until next time lovelies**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

As Anakin, Obi Wan and Plo Noon landed on Onderon's surface most of the battle droids retreated, leaving a destroyed Onderon. The survivors of the attack were helping the wounded and attempting to find lost loved ones. They were confused as to why they would leave.

"We have to get to the king, now!" Anakin stated. That's the only reason they would leave. They got what they wanted.

The king's castle was nearly destroyed, but the king was already outside digging through the rubble. Obi Wan went next him to help him. He needed medical attention. "Lux is in there," the king stated.

 _If Lux is there that means Ahsoka!_ Anakin thought. Using the force the three Jedi masters lifted the rubble carefully. They heard a moan and quickly followed it. "Stop!" Anakin said as he saw a hand come from the rubble. They moved the rubble around him and found an injured Lux. He had a gash on his forehead with blood slowly trickling down his face. He was covered in dirt and it looked like his left arm was broke.

All three of them carefully helped him but he struggled. "S-soka they got her." Tears were running down his face.

"Who!"

"Dooku," Lux muttered before passing out in pain.

"Why would Dooku want Ahsoka? She's… Not a Jedi anymore," Anakin asked, panic in his voice. He wanted to find needed to find her.

"Little Soka still knows all the secrets of the Jedi, maybe that is why. They knew she would be alone," Plo Koon said.

"We must contact the council and inform them."

Anakin left Lux to the medical droid on their ship and went to speak with the council. He was worried. Ahsoka was strong but she was always with Anakin. There has to be a reason why Dooku wanted her.

"Strange this is," Yoda said. "Strong Ahsoka is, but stronger Dooku is. Find her we must."

"Why was Ahsoka on Onderon?" Asked Master Shaak Ti. The jedi master figured she would return to her home planet of Shili.

"It seems little Soka is in a romantic relationship with Senator Lux Bonteri." Shaak Ti had a smile on her face as Plo Noon informed the other shocked Council members.

"Hmm. Interesting this is. Attempt to save Ahsoka, Senator Bonteri will. Being him to coruscant you will. Watch him we will."

"Yes master's we will head back right now," Obi Wan said.

"I'm going to stay with the senator until he wakes up with to ask him some questions," Plo said as he made his way to the ship's infirmary.

Plo Koon didn't let it show, but he was extremely worried about Ahsoka. He couldn't help but think if she was still a Jedi this wouldn't have happened. But if she was still a Jedi she wouldn't be as happy as she was. When they returned speak about the attachment rule. He wasn't the only one who disliked the rule. Relationships weren't as bad as members of the council thought. He would know this from experience.

Lux was all patched up by the medical droid. The droid said he should make a full recovery. Lux's eyes fluttered open slowly, and suddenly he remembered what happened. He jumped up, moaning in pain and fell back on the bed. "Ahsoka!" He cried. Plo Noon jumped up to settle the senator.

"Senator calm down," Plo Koon told him. "You're injured and need to rest."

Lux bit his lips in pain. "I need to find Soka."

"You don't need to worry, we are going to find her."

"Really. You're not going to abandon her like you did before," Lux shot back bitterly, not meaning the words he said.

The words were brutal but they were true. "I know we betrayed Little Soka, but I will look across the universe until I find her and bring her back."

"I'm sorry master Jedi. I love her so much and I don't know what I would do if I lost her," Lux told him. "Please bring her back." Lux's eyes grew as he realized he had to inform Ahsoka's family. "Master Plo, Ahsoka went back home to Shili and found her family. I have to inform them that she is missing."

Plo nodded. "When we get to coruscant we will."

Lux exited the ship with the help of Plo Koon and he saw A togruta woman, who almost reminded him of gave the woman a small smile and she gave one back to him. "Senator Bonteri this is Jedi Master Shaak Ti." Plo Koon introduced the two.

Lux remember Ahsoka talking about Shaak Ti. She admired her and hoped to one day make her and their people proud by becoming a Jedi master and serving on the council, but everyone knew that wouldn't happen. Instead Ahsoka could have a family and be happy. That is if they find her before anything bad can happen to her. "Nice to meet you Master Ti." Lux said wincing in pain.

"And to you too Senator," she greeted back. "Now let's get you inside so you may rest." Plo Koon and Shaak took Lux to the medic bay, while Obi Wan and Anakin went to the Jedi council to discuss a plan on bringing Ahsoka home.

"A disturbance there is. Sense Ahsoka's pain I do," said master Yoda closing his eyes.

"You both share a great bond even though you are not her master anymore," Master Windu started. "You will be able to sense her. You will be able to talk to her through the force. Call out through the force Skywalker."

Anakin focused his mind, looking deep in the force, and called out to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka," He called out through the force, hoping she would hear him and answer. All he wanted was for her to be back. Safe. Images started to flow through his mind. He saw a dark room and heard Ahsoka screaming in pain. The sound of her in pain made his heart hurt. "Ahsoka." He saw her clearly now. She was strapped to a table. Sweat beading her body and he could see bruises forming on various parts of her body, They were torturing her.

" _Master help me."_

"Ahsoka!" he screamed. He was facing the council again and the images left, but Ahsoka's screams were buried in his mind. "They're torturing her. She's in pain."

"Find her we will. Abandon her again, we will not," Yoda announced with nods from multiple council members. Windu's face stayed the same but he was in agreeance. They would bring Ahsoka home!

Allya Tano was cleaning her home and cooking supper. Having two grandchildren was a blessing, but it was very tiring. Korie was at the school teaching, so she had her grandbabies to herself all day. She chased around the toddlers. They were screaming and laughing at the same time. She remembered when her own children were this little. Only she didn't get to see Ahsoka grow up.

When Ahsoka was three she started moving things with her mind and her father thought it was dark magic. He didn't like it. But Allya knew that she had access to the force. She didn't care, she was actually proud and happy that her daughter was showing signs of force sensitivity. Allya wished she would have stayed up longer that night that her husband took Ahsoka to that town. If she would have she would have been able to keep her daughter for a little longer before she was taken, but she was glad she was safe with the Jedi instead of dead with those other villagers after the attack.

She missed Ahsoka. She just got her youngest daughter back, but she had to leave. Allya understood. Even though Ahsoka wasn't a Jedi she still loved to help people, it was in her blood and Onderon was her home. Ahsoka told her she would come back very soon, after the battle was done. Allya couldn't wait to see her daughter again.

"Rowan put that down!" Allya demanded her grandson after he put a rock in his mouth. "We don't eat rocks."

Allya was interrupted by her holopad beeping. She emptied her handful of toys into the bin and answered the call. Lux was standing there with a Kel Dor male and another female togruta. His arm was in a cast and he had a saddened look on his bruised face. "Lux. Is everything okay?"

"I uh I need you to come to coruscant immediately." He lowered his head, taking a deep breath before looking back at Ahsoka's mother. "Ahsoka has been taken by the separatists,"

 _ **Dooooonnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_

 _ **So what did yall think of this chapter? Oh and did you read that little bit with Plo and relationships? Who do you think it is?**_

 _ **Next chapter: Ahsoka finds out what the separatists are planning. She speaks with Anakin and her family come to coruscant.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Hello weirdos :D sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I know yall were very patient. But I finally had time to update. Anyways I hope yall enjoy it! Tell me whatcha think when you finish it! Oh and the order of this chapter may be a little confusing because I'm gonna have it in three different POV later on in the chapter. Anakin. Lux and Plo Koon.**_

 _ **WARNING kinda sorta descriptive torture scene.**_

 _ **And continue**_

Ahsoka's head felt like someone put tiny pebbles in her skull and they were all rattling around. Her body felt like she has been hit by a bus over and over. She tried to move, but she was in so much pain her body rejected the request and she stayed on the floor. Her blurred vision slowly became clearer.

She was in a dimly lit room. It was small almost identical to a jail cell. A red ray shield prevented her from being able to leave er prison."The prisoner is waking up." She heard a battle droid say. The ray shield deactivated and Count Dooku entered the room.

"Hello young one," he said walking over to her. Ahsoka struggled to move because her body was in so much pain. "Don't move child. Your body didn't react so well with the drugs we gave you and although you put up a decent fight, you are too weak for me."

Memories of the fight came back to her in pieces. She remember telling Lux to contact Anakin while she dealer with Dooku. _Wait Lux!_ "W-where's Lux?" She asked weakly. "Wh-what did y-you do to him?"

He smiled. "The young senator won't be a problem to us anymore."

"No!" She cried lightly tears starting to form in her blue eyes.

"Now you will help me," Dooku stated as he got down to Ahsoka's level. "Either willingly or by force. And trust me dear if we force you it'll be quite painful." He lightly touched her cheek, wiping the tears. His touch wasn't like Lux's. His was evil.

Ahsoka jerked her head, moaning in pain slightly. "I'd die before I ever help you."

He laughed as he got back up. "So you would continue to help the people who betrayed you? Who thought you could kill so many innocent people and clones?" Ahsoka looked at him with disgust. How did he know about that? "That's right child I know all about it. How they stripped you of your padawan rank and turned you over to the Senate. "

"I. I forgave them. Like I s-said. I will never help you destroy the Jedi."

"Oh but you will my dear." He looked back at Ahsoka and he attacked her with his sith lightning. Ahsoka's screams echoed through the room and halls. He stopped for a moment and before she had a chance to breath he attacked her again. "Droids take her to the chamber. We'll get her former master here eventually. He still cares for this child."

Two battle droids grabbed a very weak Ahsoka and dragged her to the chambers in the lower levels, strapping her to a metal table. She was in too much pain to fight back. Ahsoka just laid there, ready for what Dooku had planned. She would never betray the Jedi or Anakin. But Dooku said that Anakin would come eventually. Why would they want him? And she knew he would. Even if jedi are forbidden to form attachments they had a relationship. They were a family.

Dooku and a torture droid entered the room. "One more time will you help me or not?" Ahsoka didn't say anything. She just gave him a dead stare. Dooku nodded to the droid. The droid stepped closer to Ahsoka. He had a double sided electric rod. The droid jabbed it into Ahsoka's side, causing painful shocks of energy through her body, also burning her side. She bit her lips to prevent any screams from escaping as she gripped onto the sides of the table.

The droid stopped, placing the rod next to the table as his robotic hands changed into tiny torture devices. Scissors, a scalpel, needles and blades. His chest compartment opened and there we're multiple vials of liquid all different colors but all used for the same thing. The droid grabbed a vial with a murky yellow brown color, injecting the needle, pulling the liquid out. The needle pierced the skin of her forearm and the droid released the liquid in her bloodstream. At first she felt nothing, but moments later her body was burning, like she was laying in a bed of lava. She arched her back, her body twisting against her restraints. Tears were streaming from her eyes as her violent scream pierced the air. Dooku was standing at the door, watching her, waiting for her to five in.

No one ever lasted when they were injected with the serum. Excruciating pain of being on fire, burning. They always wanted the pain to end and the only way was to cave.

Dooku was shocked when the young girl, didn't. It had been fifteen minutes, longer than anyone had ever lasted. Her screams were starting to get annoying. He directed the droid to give her the antidote. Moments later the pain stopped and Ahsoka was breathing heavy, her eyes glaring at Dooku.

"Do what you will with the child," Dooku announced as he stood in front of the ray shield. "If I am right she'll be hearing her master very soon." He left the room, the shield closing behind him. She was alone with this emotionless pile of junk who had every intention of making he suffer.

It felt like she was there for days, bit she knew it was only hours. She wasn't even crying or screaming any more. Her body was too tired, to weak. She wasn't sure if it was because of the different drugs in her system or the amount of blood she was losing from the multiple cuts and lacerations she had. The droid left the room on Dooku's orders. She was alone with her fading thoughts.

 _Skyguy find me._

Her eyes were falling. She didn't know how much more she could take. She knew Anakin was looking for her. Hopefully he would find her soon.

 _Ahsoka!_ She heard Anakin's voice cut through the silence.

"Master, help me." _Please._ Her eyes closed and she was gone. Her. Body had enough me needed rest.

 _ **Anakin POV**_

Anakin Skywalker was with his wife Padme Amidala- Skywalker in her apartment. After he saw Ahsoka in her weakened state, he needed his wife. Just to feel her touch and to hear her soft voice. When he heard from Ahsoka the first time he was so grateful that she was alive and well and _in love._ Although Padme did keep it a secret from him, he couldn't be mad. His former padawan was happy with the senator and Padme said that Lux treated her like she was his queen.

Anakin kissed his wife's forehead as her deep brown eyes caught his blue ones. She smiled softly and placed her hand gently on the side of his face. "You know I love you so much my Angel."

"And I love you," their lips touched lightly, before Anakin's communicator beeped. He ignored it for a moment and deepened his kiss with his wife, until she pulled back. Anakin clicked his communicator and heard Obi Wan's voice. "Anakin we are almost ready to depart."

"Okay. I'll be there shortly."

Depart for a rescue. To rescue Ahsoka who shouldn't have been captured in the first place. He already knew she was getting tortured and she was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do but worry and hope that she could stay strong until they got there. He couldn't get the image of Ahsoka out of his head. The bruises and blood on her small body. The rips in her clothes and how weak and broken she looked

"Ani, look at me," Padme said, grabbing his hand gently, bringing them to her soft lips. She kissed them lightly before saying, "You'll find her. Ahsoka is strong just like her former master."

"I know. When I get back I will have Ahsoka. She's coming home for good." he kissed his wife one more time before leaving her apartment.

 _I'm coming Ahsoka._

 _ **Plo Koon**_

Jedi Master Plo Koon was in his quarters, preparing himself mentally and physically for the rescue mission. Little Soka was in pain, he could sense it and there was nothing he could do to help the girl that he found on Shili all those years ago. He watched her grow from the scared little youngling to a beautiful and brave young woman. In a way Ahsoka was like his own daughter, no matter what the Jedi order believed in, but that was going to change very soon even if he had to leave the order. It wouldn't matter if he stayed or left he would be happy.

He allowed his mind to wonder to happier thoughts. The day he finally broke the code and kissed the woman he loved. This was still when Ahsoka was in the order. It was after she and three others were rescued and returned to coruscant after being kidnapped by the Trandoshans (A/N I hope that's spelled right.) It was later that day and obviously she was waiting for it for a while. He smiled snapping out of his thoughts when he heard his chamber door open and she walked in, beautiful as ever.

"Lux sent me. Ahsoka's family is almost here," Shaak Ti said as the door closed behind her.

"Thank you. I'm glad I got to see you before I have to leave," Plo said as he walked to her. Shaak smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms slid around her waist. "I'll be back soon and Ahsoka will be with me."

"I know dear and I can't wait for her to be back. Now we must meet Lux before you leave. Ahsoka's family is going to be here and Lux said her mother wanted to meet you."

"Okay let's go." before they left his quarters the two shared a kiss. "I should have broke the code sooner." He said causing her to laugh.

Lux POV

Lux waited patiently with Master Plo and Shaak To as they awaited the arrival of Ahsoka's family. It had been difficult to tell her mother that her daughter was captured. It was almost hard for him to believe it himself. Just before they were happy on Shili with her family. The joy radiating off of Ahsoka made him happier than he could possibly imagine. And when they arrived back on Onderon due to the King's distress call, she was gone in moments.

The ship landed in front of them and Allya and Korie exited each one of them holding a sleeping child in their arms. lux didn't have to be a Jedi to sense the fear and pain radiating off of Ahsoka's mom.

"Is there any news Lux?" Asked Allya, all the worry she felt came out in a shaking voice.

Lux shook his head."They are sending three Jedi to go and find her. Her former master has a connection and may be the key to finding her," Lux explained. "And Allya this is Jedi Master Shaak Ti and Plo Koon."

"I heard a lot about both of you," She said shifting her granddaughter in her arms. "And I can't thank you enough Master Plo for finding my daughter and saving her."

"You are welcome. Little Soka means the world to me and I promise we are doing everything to locate her and bring her home.

"Thank you."

"If you excuse me, I am one of the Jedi leaving to reach for her," Plo said as he left the group and headed for the ship's bay where he would meet Anakin and Obi Wan.

"We are going to meet with a very close friend of mine as we wait for the Jedi's return," Lux said as they said goodbye to master Shaak Ti and headed for Padme's apartment.

 _ **Okay so here is chapter 7 for you wonderful peoples. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh and I always though Plo Koon and Shaak Ti would be adorable together. Don't ask why I just do so it's my story and I can manipulate these wonderful characters that are not mine, (so please no sueing me) and pair who I want! :p**_

 _ **Anyways I might be generous and update another chapter since its 3 A.M and I cannot sleep to save my life.**_

 _ **Read and review!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Anakin, Obi Wan and Plo Koon start the journey to find Ahsoka and Anakin is the key to finding her. Will they make it to her in time or will it be too late?**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Hiya peoples. Long time no see or well read. I've been extremely busy with college life. I'm sorry i couldn't update any sooner. Anyways here's chapter 8 for you lovely peoples. I'll start on the next chapter tonight and hopefully have it up sometimes next week.**_

Anakin, Obi Wan and Plo Koon were on the bridge of _The Resolute._ (A/N I believe that's the name of the ship. I couldn't remember. Correct me if I am wrong.) Anakin sensed Ahsoka and Count Dooku. They were in dead space, where no one would look, except for Anakin because of his bond with Ahsoka he could feel her. They were going to get her and bring her back safely.

"Ahh" Anakin screamed as he felt excruciating pain rush through him. "We're. We're getting close," Anakin announced through gritted teeth as he gripped the table. "I- I can feel her pain."

"How close are we?" asked Obi Wan.

"I'm not sure, but her force signature is getting stronger," Anakin explained.

"He is right. I can sense Ahsoka but she's fading," Plo Koon said. "Focus Anakin, call to Ahsoka like she did when I was lost in space due to the Malevolence weapon. You can find her Anakin."

Anakin sat on the ground, his legs crossed and his wrists resting gently on his knees. He closed his eyes and started to get lost in the force. The only thing on his mind was Ahsoka. He saw her more wounded than before, her breath shallow and her life slowly leaving her. Then he saw the whole ship and then the surrounding area. They were close. She was right there.

"Get ready we are almost there," Anakin said jumping back to his feet."

Ahsoka was awoken from her pain induced slumber by more of Dooku's sith lightning. A scream escaped her chapped lips. This time her voice was more horse. "Your master is coming for you child. He's falling right into my trap!"

"W-what trap?" she asked weakly.

"Since you will die anyways I may as well tell you," he said. "Your precious clones, your brothers in arms. The ones who fight the battles with you will betray all Jedi, killing them one by one and your precious master will join us knowing he failed you and his _wife._ The Empire will rise!"

"Yo-you're w-wrong. Anakin wi-will never betray the je-jedi."

"If he wants to save his precious wife and future child, he will," Dooku announced as Ahsoka's weak figure moved in a mixture of fear for the future and a sense of hope. Anakin was married and would have a child. She already knew who his wife was. It was obvious. Padme. "Don't think to hard child you need what little energy you have for your master's arrival. Oh and to make sure you won't leave alive. I'll leave your master a little present."

Dooku had pulled out a dagger and stabbed Ahsoka in her lower abdomen. A knife wound would take longer for her to bleed out, especially with the knife still in her flesh instead of a lightsaber wound which would kill her instantly. Ahsoka cried out in pain. The knife wound was excruciating. Her body was already weak from hours of torture and she knew she was going to die. She wanted to stay alive for Anakin, just to warn him about the plan.

Ahsoka heard the sound of a hologram and through her blurred vision she saw a figure in a dark clock. "Is it going according to plan Dooku?" the figure asked.

"Yes master," Dooku said as he kneeled to the hologram.

"Good. Soon Anakin will be mine." That voice. Ahsoka knew that voice it was one everyone trusted. The man who Anakin trusted deeply. A voice that spoke of hope in the senate. And the voice of the man who almost sentenced her to death two months ago.

Chancellor Palpatine. A sith lord. A traitor.

"You make sure that girl doesn't live and you make sure Anakin knows it's his fault. It will draw him to the darkside even more and my plan will fall into action."

"Yes my master and speaking of Skywalker he is here."

Anakin, Obi Wan and Plo Koon invaded the ship. It was time for this to be over. Plo Koon and Obi Wan stayed close to the ship and also battled the droids they ran into while Anakin went to find Ahsoka. He would bring her back to the ship and they could leave and she could be reunited with the one's who loved her.

Anakin sensed that she was in the lower levels of the ship. That must be where the detention center is. Anakin ran to the lower levels, surprised that he didn't run into any battle droids. He passed a ray shielded door and stopped dead in his tracks as the shield was disarmed. He stood at the door for a moment trying to process what he was seeing.

Ahsoka. His Snips. His younger sister, lying on a metal table, her arms still restrained, bruised and broken and dying. He ran to her side, cutting away her restraints and her arms fell weakly of the table dangling there. There was a small pool of blood forming under her body and dripping onto the floor. Ahsoka looked at Anakin weakly, wincing in pain with the simplest movement that she made.

"Skyguy," She said almost inaudible.

"Snips." Anakin felt his blue eyes fill with tears, his padawan was dying and all he could do was watch. "Dooku!" He shouted as he sensed his presence in the room. Dooku stepped out from the shadows a smile on his face as he sensed the anger in Anakin. "You did this!"

"No Anakin in fact you did this, you failed your padawan and now she is going to die."

"No!" Anakin force pushed Dooku to the other side of the room. He hit the metal wall with aloud thud and fell to the floor. Anakin knew this was wrong but he needed to avenge Ahsoka. "My padawan is dying! And you did it!"

"It seems everyone you love dies eventually. You mother, you little padawan, who's next your wife?"

"You will not harm her!" Anakin screamed force choking Dooku.

"A-an-anakin S-stop," Anakin closed his eyes as he heard Ahsoka's weak voice. He dropped Dooku to the ground as Master Plo and Obi Wan ran into the room. Anakin went back to Ahsoka's side grabbing her pale orange hand.

"Snips don't leave me," he cried. "It's my fault."

"N-No it's not. P- Pal-Palpatine a t-trai-traitor," Ahsoka struggled to get out the words but she needed him to know. "St-stop him. Or t-the the Jedi will d-die." She took a sharp breath and started coughing, blood dripping down the side of her mouth. "T-tell m-my family I I L-love them and te-tell Lux I'm sor-sorry. And t-tell Padme I said con- congra- congratulations. Goo-goodbye Sk-Skyguy."

Anakin felt Ahsoka's last breath leave her lips and her body went limp. His mind was racing. Palpatine, the man he trusted did this to her. His Snips was gone. Forever. This is the second time she died because of him, only this time the daughter wasn't here to give Ahsoka life again. "Palpatine is a Sith. We were blind and now she is dead!" Anakin growled with a mix of hatred and sadness in his voice.

"Anakin she was able to inform us before she died and now we can stop whatever his plan was. She would want us to stop him Anakin," Obi Wan explained.

Plo removed the knife from Ahsoka's stomach, throwing it across the room and covered her with his cloak, lifting her gently in his arms. "She will get the same respect as any jedi. Let's take her home," Plo said as he started to head back to the ship. Obi Wan cuffed Dooku and pushed him to the ship while a grieving Anakin slowly walked behind the two masters. He had to tell Lux he failed her.

Again.

 _ **Well this was a highly depressing chapter *Cries violently* ... They have knives in star wars right? Well now they do if they didn't. That's all for this chapter.. Until next time!**_

 _ **.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hiya guys. Don't hate me. I tried to update earlier this week but i lost internet for a while and because of that i couldn't do anything for school so I had to choose, writing or school work and sadly I had to choose school work. D:**_

 _ **Here is chapter 9!**_

Ahsoka woke up on a familiar planet, Mortis. Her injuries were gone and she felt no pain anymore. She pulled herself off the ground and looked around. Was this how she would spend her afterlife? Stuck on this planet that she didn't even fully remember anything about.

"Hello Ahsoka." She turned and saw the daughter. "Come," She said reaching out her hand for Ahsoka to grab.

"How are you here? You died." Ahsoka said still trying to process everything.

"I cannot truly die for I am a part of the force. I may not be a physical being anymore but I still reside in the light side of the force. And you Ahsoka are my host. You have my powers since I gave you life," She explained.

"Wait what do you mean you gave me life?"

"Your master didn't tell you everything that happened when you were here on Morris." Ahsoka shook her head. "You died."

"What do you mean I died,"Ahsoka asked puzzled. "I was alive after I left. I remember seeing you. You were the one that died. Not me."

"You don't remember this, but you turned to the darkside. Not willingly of course. You are strong with the light. I knew that when you first came to Mortis. He used you and when he was done with you, he killed you and he tried to kill my father, but I got in the way. I was going to die either way, I gave you my life force and it brought you back."

"Why?"

"Child you have a great destiny. And I know you left the Jedi and that started your journey. You can still help them. I want to show you something." The daughter held out her hand waiting for Ahsoka to grab it. When Ahsoka touched her hand, a bright light erupted.

Ahsoka and the daughter were on the ship where She saw Anakin, Obi Wan and Plo Koon speaking with Lux and her family. "Lux," she mumbled lightly. Lux was angry and had tears streaming down his face. She saw her mother and sister. Korie was doing her best to hold her mother up, but she was a mess.

"I'm going to kill Dooku. I should've done it when I had the chance," Lux said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Lux. I failed Ahsoka," Anakin said.

"No master! You didn't fail me!" Ahsoka said.

"He cannot hear you," the daughter told her. "Right now everyone believes you are dead, so they are mourning. But that's not what I wanted to show you. Look at Anakin." Ahsoka looked at her former master. He himself looked normal except for the grief that washed over him. Ahsoka was more interested in the dark shadow that lingered over him. "That is the darkness. Your master has a strong bond with the dark side ever since he was young. If he continues down this path of darkness, this is what the future holds for the galaxy." the daughter waved her hand and Ahsoka saw pain. Younglings slaughtered. Jedi killed. Anger. Fear. Hatred.

Anakin.

"No. Anakin would never do that." Ahsoka protested.

"It is his future. But it is not the only future he has. Ahsoka you can bring him to the light again, even though you already exposed the chancellor, he can still get to Anakin. Show him things and turn him to the darkside."

"How can I do that if I am dead." Ahsoka asked her.

"You are not dead. Or you won't be anymore once I send you back. You have to bring peace to the galaxy and help Anakin."

"I guess this is the second time you saved me."

The daughter smiled. "Don't let it happen again. Goodbye Ahsoka." The daughter waved her hand again and this time she was blinded by a bright white light. The light surrounded her and she felt stronger as the light got brighter and brighter. She felt alive more than ever.

Ahsoka's body jolted and her eyes met the eyes of three very shocked Jedi masters. Anakin stepped closer to her, his hands going on her shoulders as if he was trying to make sure she was real. His arms went around her neck pulling her into a hug. "Ahsoka how?" Ahsoka groaned. Even though she was alive her body still hurt. "I'm sorry Ahsoka I'm just so glad you're alive."

"Glad to be back Skyguy,"Ahsoka smiled. "Hello Obi Wan, Plo."

"Glad to have you back little Soka," Plo Koon said, pure happiness radiating off of him.

"Where's Dooku?" Ahsoka asked, kicking her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Locked up like he should be," Anakin said giving Ahsoka the "don't even think about moving' look.. "He'll be tried and sentenced. He' not going anywhere,"

"Once we get to coruscant, we have a lot of explaining to do," Obi Wan said. Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

She knew how Anakin reacted to her"death". She could only imagine how Lux and her family was reacting. Lux already wanted Dooku's blood for his mother's death. Who knows what he would do once he saw Dooku.

Lux was heart broken. His mother and Ahsoka murdered by the same man, Count Dooku. That man has took everything away from him. He held the small box in his hand. He would never be able to use this now. Padme came into his room, placing her hand on his back, before sitting next to him. Padme knew how much Lux cared for Ahsoka. Everyone was affected by the news that Ahsoka was gone, even the Jedi council felt bad.

"I loved her more than anything," Lux said as his fingers glided against the velvet fabric of the box.

"I know Lux."

"I was going to ask her to marry me," He told her looking up at Padme. " I know we weren't together long, but we've had feelings for each others since we first met. I can't. I couldn't see my life without her, but now she's gone. And I feel like a part of me is missing."

"Lux I'm sorry. We all loved Ahsoka. And I always knew you two would be together. I hate that you cannot be happy and start your lives together." She gave the young senator a hug. "I know you probably don't want to, but do you want to join me and wait for Anakin's arrival?"

"Yeah. I'll go with you."

The two senators didn't ask Ahsoka's family. It would be better for them to stay here, together and not be bothered. Padme and Lux were arm in arm as they stood at the landing bay. The ship came into sight and Lux could feel his heart sink. Padme placed her hand on his, squeezing lightly.

The ship landed and the door opened. Obi Wan and Plo Koon came out first with Count Dooku. The look in Lux's eyes when he saw Dooku was pure hatred. He wanted to kill the count where he stood. Plo took the count and headed for the jail. Obi Wan smiled lightly at the young senators. Padme had her arms around Lux supporting him. She was saddened by the previous news they told her. Lux's head was down once fists were curled around his shirt. Obi Wan could sense the anger and grief the young senator felt. He was in for quite a surprise.

Lux could hear Padme gasp and she left go of Lux, putting her hands on her mouth. Lux looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. Anakin was helping Ahsoka walk out of the ship. Lux let go of Padme and ran to Ahsoka, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground. Ahsoka winced in pain, but she didn't care. She was just happy to see Lux and have his arms around her again. "Soka I thought I lost you. I don't understand."

"I'll explain everything later." Ahsoka put her hands on Lux's face before kissing him. "I love you Lux."

"And I love you Soka. More than anything."

"I need to go speak with the counsel immediately," Ahsoka told the jedi.

"I'll go inform the council," said Obi Wan as he left the landing bay and made his way to the Jedi Temple

Padme smiled at Ahsoka, grabbing Ahsoka lightly and giving her a hug. She was so happy to see Ahsoka although she didn't fully understand how she was alive, but she knew that the force worked in mysterious ways. "It's so good to see you Ahsoka," She told her releasing her from the hug but keeping her hands on Ahsoka's arms.

'It's good to see you too Padme. Oh and congrats."

"I uh. What do you mean?" Padme asked acting like she was confused.

"I kinda know you and Sky Guy are married and I know about the baby."

"Baby?" Anakin asked looking at Padme. "Padme are you pregnant?" Padme nodded, sliding her hand down to her belly. Anakin had a smile from ear to ear as he picked his wife up and kissed her, not caring if anyone saw him. "I'm going to be a father. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you were so upset about Ahsoka leaving, and then when I wanted to tell you, you and to leave for that mission. But Ahsoka how did you find out?"

"Dooku told me."

"How did he know?"

"Palpatine is a sith," Anakin said. "He knew you were my wife. But I don't know how he knew about the baby since I just found out."

Padme was shocked. She knew how much Palpatine meant to Anakin and for him to betray not only him, but the entire republic was horrid. And the fact that he knew about her child frightened her, Palpatine had Ahsoka tormented and it affected Anakin horribly. She was terrified at the idea of what he would do to her and the baby.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked hand in hand with the people they loved as they walked into the Jedi temple. Ahsoka was still weak so Lux was helping her walk. Obi Wan was waiting at the doors to the jedi chambers. He smiled when he saw Anakin and Padme holding hands. With everything that recently happened, it showed that relationships and caring for people weren't as bad as everyone thought.

They walked into the chambers and Anakin and Ahsoka stood in front of the Jedi masters, while Padme and Lux waited behind them. "Greetings Ahsoka. Been through a lot you have," said Yoda. "Nice to see you safe it is."

"Thank you master," Ahsoka said.

"Obi Wan and Plo said you have something important to tell us," Mace Windu said. Ahsoka nodded. "Go head."

"When Dooku had me prisoner, he told me about his plan right before he stabbed me. There's an Order. Order 66 where the clones will betray the jedi. They have chips implanted in them. Chancellor Palpatine. He's. he's a sith lord. Darth Sidious." The Jedi Masters all gasped. They were just as surprised as everyone else.

"Blinded we were. Deal with Sidious we will. Continue child. More to tell you have."

"I died on Dooku's ship. Him torturing me was a trigger for Anakin. Palpatine wanted to use him and because of our bond, he figure if he killed me it would turn Anakin to the dark side," Ahsoka explained. "The daughter, one of the being we faced on Mortis two years ago, she told me I died on Mortis to," She glanced at Anakin who lowered his head at the memory of Ahsoka on Mortis. "She said that she gave me her light only bringing me back to life, but also giving me her power.. She brought me back again to fulfil a destiny that I cannot tell any of you at the moment."

"Been through a lot you have yet unbroken you are."

"It wasn't easy. When I left I was so angry at all of you for not believing me, but after speaking with Padme and following my heart I found love. And now I know that if I stayed, I would have been angry still and I would have never went to Onderon or be with Lux. I'm happy and I'm not angry anymore because I am actually glad I left.

"Did wrong we did. Sorry we are. Believed you we should have."

"The council have discussed it many times after you left, but we want you to rejoin the order," Mace said which surprised Ahsoka.

"I would but I'm happy. If I came back I would have to say goodbye to Lux and-"

"Little Soka if I may," Plo Koon said. "I've been wanting to say this for a while. And after Ahsoka left it proved how i felt about this. Relationships and emotions are harmless. They are not as bad as we once thought they were."

"How would you know this Plo?" Mace asked.

"Because I have been in a relationship for a few years now," Plo said causing everyone but Shaak Ti to gasp. Ahsoka was surprised. Plo was always one to follow the code and to find out he broke it was surprising, but she was glad that he was happy.

"Plo," Mace started but was interrupted by Obi Wan. "Sorry Mace but I to agree with Plo about emotions and relationships. If it wasn't for emotions and the love Anakin has for Ahsoka, she would have died and we would have never knew about Palpatine. And we would have never treated her so horribly if we weren't clouded by our lack of emotion and I have to also say I have been in a relationship with the Duchess of Mandalore for a while now, and I am incredibly happy."

"I knew it!" Anakin blurted out loud.

"Hmm Agree with this I do. Time to change our rule it is," Yoda announced. "Emotions. Good it will be."

"Well then if you will welcome me back, I will be happy to rejoin the order," Ahsoka said.

"Kneel Ahsoka," Yoda said standing from his chair and walking to the young girl. "Ahsoka Tano. By the right of the Jedi Council, and will of the force, dub thee Knight of the Republic Order." Ahsoka stood up smiling at Yoda.

"Thank you Masters."

"I guess your not my padawan anymore Snips. Congratulations."

"I still have your teachings Sky Guy."

"And now onto more pressing manners," said Mace. "We have to get sideous, before he finds out we are onto him. Since we have Dooku in custody he will figure something is wrong,"

"Right he is. Send someone to spy on the chancellor we will."

"I'll do it," said Mace. "I'll report back to you when I find any information." Mace got out his chair and left the chambers.

"And now to something else," Ahsoka said turning to face Master Plo. "Who is she?" Ahsoka asked folding her arms waiting for an answer.

"Since it's out dear," Shaak Ti said as she left her chair and went to Plo, taking his hand. "Might as well tell people." Plo wrapped his arms around Shaak's waist. Ahsoka had a smile that spread ear-to-ear. She always knew there was something more to the two of them.

"I knew it," Ahsoka smiled before hugging the both of them. "I guess everyone had a secret relationship but me." Ahsoka grabbed lux's hand. "Where's my family Lux's?"

"Padme's apartment. They're going to be so happy to see you."

Ahsoka and Lux followed Anakin and Padme back to her apartment. Ahsoka was ready to see her family again. She could sense the grief they felt through the force. It was strong.

Padme opened her door and everyone walked in. Ahsoka's sister was on the couch with the twins. Kallise and Rowan's face lit up the two children ran to Ahsoka screaming 'Aunt Soka'. She hugged the two toddlers, smiling at their mother. Korie looked like she just saw a ghost. Korie got off the couch and went to her sister, touching her shoulders, before pulling her into a hug. "How?"

"It's a long story."

"I don't care. I'm just glad you're still here."

"Ahsoka?" Korie and Ahsoka looked up and saw their mother. Ahsoka went to her mother, smiling, "My sweet girl." They embraced each other. Nothing was going to separate them again.

Ahsoka was back with her family and a Jedi once again. Everything was starting to fall in place. Palpatine was about to be revealed as a traitor to the republic and as the sith lord Sidious. Soon the separatists would fall and peace would come to the galaxy.

 _ **Finally. Ahsoka Lives! I would never kill her off! So she's home, Dooku is captured and soon Sidious will be revealed. I think I have maybe two more chapter left with this story. Until next time!**_


End file.
